His Name Is
by Rahma Lau
Summary: "Akashi-kun berdiri di lapangan basket tanpa mengenal kekalahan. Dia juga disebut jenius dalam segala hal. Tidak ada orang yang berani membantahnya. Orang yang selalu menjadi panutan bagi tim kami tidak akan pernah bergantung pada orang lain." Just a story about Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya. One-shot for 'RNA' Challenge. Contain many spoiler! Don't like, don't read!


_"He has a good environment and a good brain. He stands on the basketball court without knowing failure and being called a genius. No one defies him and no one tries to defy him. The person who is always on top reigning over us is... definitely not relaying on anyone no matter what."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**  
**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, semi-canon, contain many spoiler, dll.**  
**Pair : AkaKuro**  
**Genre : Friendship, Romance.**  
**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Dia benar-benar menarik. Aku belum pernah bertemu orang sepertinya,' pikir Akashi saat melihat Kuroko Tetsuya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

'Tatapan matanya dan kesukaanya pada basket, menurutku itu menarik.'

"Hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis bisa menjadi kekuatan utamamu."

"Apa itu benar, Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melatihmu untuk bisa mengembangkan teknik itu."

Berawal dari ketertarikan semata, Akashi Seijuuro membantu Kuroko Tetsuya untuk bisa diterima dalam tim reguler di klub basket SMP Teiko.

Dengan adanya sang Phantom sixthman, dia berpikir kalau bias membentuk sebuah tim yang menarik.

Dan benar dugaannya―lagipula dia tidak pernah salah―tim itu menjadi tim yang menarik sekaligus terkuat di sepanjang sejarah Teiko.

Setelah latihan usai, Akashi yang kebetulan melewati gym menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut baby blue yang sedang berlatih.

"Kau masih di sini? Ini sudah waktunya kau pulang," ujar laki-laki berambut merah itu ketika sudah masuk ke dalam gym.

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Akashi sedang menatapnya.

"Akashi-kun..." sapa Kuroko. "Aku cuma ingin berlatih sebentar lagi."

Mendengar itu, Akashi mengambil handuk di kursi dan melemparkannya pada Kuroko.

"Istirahatlah dulu dan seka keringatmu. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Menerima handuk itu, dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

Karena lelah, Kuroko memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sambil menyeka keringatnya yang berlebihan.

Mata crimson Akashi memperhatikan anggota satu timnya dari tadi.

"Akashi-kun," panggil pemuda bertubuh kecil itu.

"Hm?"

Kuroko berdiri dari kursi dan membungkuk pada Akashi sambil berkata, "Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Akashi―heran.

Kuroko berdiri lagi dan menatap iris mata Akashi. "Berkat Akashi-kun, aku jadi bias diterima menjadi pemain regular dan bisa bermain bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain," tutur Kuroko.

"Makanya, terimakasih banyak," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pada kapten timnya itu.

Akashi menatap Kuroko―lama, terpaku pada orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

'Ah, sudah kuduga. Aku suka tatapan matanya itu.'

Menutup kedua matanya, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Mungkin pada saat itulah, Akashi Seijuuro jatuh cinta.

...

Setelah memenangkan kejuaraan kedua mereka, Kiseki no Sedai muali berubah. Dan orang yang pertama kali berubah adalah Aomine Daiki.

"Menyerahlah soal Daiki. Dia sudah tidak tertarik bermain basket lagi," jelas sang kapten.

"!"

Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukankah Akashi sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa kembali Aomine agar menyukai basket lagi? Dan sekarang dia menyuruhnya menyerah?

Orang yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar Akashi, 'kan? Tapi...

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kuroko.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya."

Setelah emperor eyenya terbuka paksa, karena pertandingan 1- on-1 dengan Murasakibara, sikap Akashi benar-benar berubah.

Seperti ada dua orang Akashi.

Murasakibara juga menjadi takut dan tidak mau membantah perintah Akashi untuk latihan basket lagi.

"Kau ingat motto Teiko, 'kan?" tanya Akashi. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau mereka tidak latihan, asalkan tim basket Teiko tetap memenangkan pertandingan."

Tentu saja Kuroko mengingatnya. Berkat motto itu, timnya bisa mendapatkan kemenangan gemilang berturut-turut, tapi ada yang salah dengan ini. Walaupun selalu memenangkan turnamen, Kuroko berpikir tim ini telah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

'Kalau begitu, apa itu kemenangan?'

...

'Akashi-kun berdiri di lapangan basket tanpa mengenal kekalahan. Dia juga disebut jenius dalam segala hal.'

'Tidak ada orang yang membantahnya dan tidak ada yang berani mencoba membantahnya.'

'Orang yang selalu menjadi panutan bagi tim kami... tidak akan pernah bergantung pada orang lain apapun yang terjadi.'

"Akashi-kun belakangan ini berubah," Kuroko berkata pada Midorima saat mereka sedang istirahat dari latihan.

"Kau juga menyadarinya, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima yang duduk di sebelah si pemain bayangan itu.

'Akashi-kun selalu menjaga jarak dari orang di sekitarnya,' batin pemuda berambut baby blue itu sambil memperhatikan Akashi dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya." ujar laki-laki berambut hijau itu. "Ini seperti ada dua Akashi, nanodayo."

Kuroko mengangguk setuju karena hal itu jugalah yang dia pikirkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko. Keringatmu banyak sekali, nanodayo." ujar Midorima. Lalu, tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka keringat sang phantom sixthman itu dengan handuknya.

Hal ini tidak lepas dari pandangan Kise. Dengan cepat, dia langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mou! Kau jahat, Midorimacchi! Beraninya kau merebut Kurokocchi dariku-ssu!" rengek Kise sambil memeluk erat Kuroko.

Ini membuat Midorima mengernyit sebal mendengarnya. "Siapa yang merebut dia darimu,  
nanodayo?"

"Kau baru saja menyeka keringat Kurokocchi! Midorimacchi, kau sebenarnya juga suka pada Kurokocchi, 'kan-ssu?" Kise melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko dan menunjuk-nunjuk menuduh Midorima.

BLUSH!

Wajah Midorima merah padam mendengarnya.

Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

"Hmph! Bukannya aku suka padanya atau apa, nanodayo, tapi kalau tidak cepat dikeringkan keringatnya, dia bisa masuk angin!" ucap Midorima. Lalu, menambahkan, "Bukan berarti aku peduli!"

"Kau ini benar-benar tsundere, ya- ssu~" Kise tersenyum dan membuat Midorima tambah kesal.

Di tengah pertengkaran itu, Murasakibara muncul sambil mengunyah maiubonya.

"Kau mau, Kuro-chin?" tawar bocah titan itu dan memberikan setumpuk permen dan maiubo pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menerimanya dan tersenyum pada Murasakibara.

"Arigatou, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-chin, manis~"

Murasakibara sedikit membungkuk untuk memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kuroko.

Mata heterochromenya meneliti setiap kejadian yang ada di sana. Hal ini membuatnya memicingkan  
matanya―menatap tajam ke arah teman setimnya yang sedang berakrab ria dengan Kuroko. Raut wajah cemburu terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Usai latihan, karena Kuroko lupa membawa jas sekolahnya, dia kembali lagi ke ruang loker untuk mengambilnya.

GREK!

Saat membuka pintu, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Akashi yang sedang duduk di sana―masih mengenakan baju latihan.

"Ah."

Akashi menoleh ke asal suara.

"Rupanya kau, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi. "Ada apa kau kemari lagi?"

"Aku cuma ingin mengambil jas sekolahku yang tertinggal, Akashi- kun," Kuroko menatap lurus Akashi yang masih duduk.

"Sou..."

SHIIING

Suasan hening menimpa mereka berdua. Hal ini membuat Kuroko sedikit tidak nyaman.

Kuroko akhirnya membuka suara, "Akashi-kun, belakangan ini kau berlatih terlalu keras."

Akashi menatap Kuroko―seius.

"Berlatih terlalu keras? Apa menurutmu aku terlalu memaksakan diri?"

"Bukan begitu. Kalau menurutku, Akashi-kun harusnya belajar untuk sedikit bergantung pada orang lain."

Akashi makin menatap Kuroko intens setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Maksudmu aku harus bergantung pada orang yang lebih lemah dariku?" tanyanya―sarkastik.

Pada akhirnya, Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Mau bilang apapun, hasilnya sama saja.

Kapten timnya ini terkadang memang keras kepala.

Kuroko kemudian memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang duduk di depannya.

'Huh?'

Mata aquamarinenya mengamati figur didepannya secara cermat.

Akashi terlihat begitu kelelahan dan duduk dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko menggerakkan tangannya menuju kepala Akashi dan menepuk pelan surai merah itu.

"Kerja bagus, Akashi-kun. Kau sudah berusaha keras."

"!"

Mata Akashi melebar saat Kuroko mengatakan hal itu.

'Untuk orang seperti Akashi-kun yang tidak pernah bergantung pada orang lain, tidak akan berubah walau apapun yang kukatakan padanya, tapi setidaknya... aku ingin mengusap kepalanya yang tertunduk itu dan memberinya pujian.'

'Hah!'

Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Kuroko menarik tangannya dari kepala Akashi.

"Uh, sebaiknya aku segera mengambil jas, lalu pula―"

GREB!

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan detik berikutnya Kuroko menyadari tubuhnya sudah ada dipelukan sang kapten tim Teiko.

"Ano... Akashi-kun?" Kuroko hendak melepaskan diri, tapi Akashi malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Sebentar saja, Tetsuya. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini."

―benar-benar keras kepala.

...

Kuroko tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Dimana dia berdiri dengan mata terbelalak memandang kejadian di depan matanya.

111-11

Kemenangan telak Teiko saat berhadapan dengan Meiko.

Kuroko melihat sahabatnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro yang memasang wajah horor dan takut saat melihat para Kiseki no Sedai memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan meremehkan.

Mereka mempermainkan Ogiwara dan timnya. Menganggap bahwa melawan mereka adalah hal sepele. Air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

'Sebenarnya, apa arti kemenangan?'

Setelah itu, Ogiwara pindah sekolah. Teman satu timnya juga mengatakan kalau dia berhenti bermain basket, tapi dia tetap percaya Kuroko―terbukti dengan menitipkan wirstbandnya untuk diberikan pada Kuroko.

...

Kuroko pun berhenti dari klub basket Teiko.

Saat itu, dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

"Hei, apa hari ini kalian melihat Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise pada Kiseki no Sedai. Pemuda blonde itu selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya pada rekan satu timnya.

"Tetsu? Aku tidak lihat."

"Aku tidak tahu, nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin? Tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak melihat Tetsu-kun belakangan ini."

Mendengar jawaban yang sama setiap harinya, membuat Kise juga tidak tahan.

Akhirnya dia bertanya pada Akashi saat mereka berdua saja di ruang loker.

"Akashicchi, apa kau tahu dimana Kurokocchi? Aku tidak melihatnya di sekolah dan juga waktu latihan belakangan ini. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya-ssu," ujar Kise.

Akashi memandangnya sebentar lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu." Jawaban itu membuat Kise  
memasang wajah sedih―seperti ingin menangis. Kali ini bukan ekspresi palsu yang sering dia buat-buat.

"Kurokocchi..." gumamnya, lalu menyeret kakinya keluar dari ruang loker.

Ketika Kise keluar, Akashi mengambil surat izin pemberhentian dari klub yang Kuroko taruh di loker Akashi.

Mata heterochromenya memandang surat itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku?" gumamnya.

Akashi tahu kalau itu salahnya. Salah dirinya sehingga pemain bayangan itu berhenti dari klub basket.

Tangannya mengenggam surat itu dengan erat. Ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Tetsuya..."

...

Saat final Winter Cup, timnya yang sekarang―Rakuzan berhadapan dengan Seirin.

Kuroko juga cukup terkejut karena Akashi sudah memiliki pemain bayangan baru bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Walaupun Rakuzan bisa menggempur Seirin di awal, tapi lama kelamaan Seirin juga terus melawannya.

Kuroko pun bekerja sama dengan Kagami dengan menggunakan 'Emperor Eye' versinya sendiri untuk membaca gerakan Akashi. Akashi yang sedang berada dalam zone tetap bisa melewati Kagami, tapi setelah itu dunknya berhasil dihentikan.

Pemilik mata dwi-warna itu jatuh terduduk dengan menatap tidak percaya pada lawannya. 'Aku dihentikan?' batinnya.

Setelah shock karena untuk pertama kalinya dia dihentikan, shoot yang Akashi lakukan mulai meleset. Pikirannya mulai kacau.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan khawatir. 'Akashi-kun,' pikirnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mencemaskan lawan, Kuroko." ucap Kiyoshi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping pemuda baby blue itu. "Memang dia itu dulu mantan kaptenmu, tapi sekarang dia itu lawan."

Kuroko menatapnya serius, lalu menggumamkan, "Ya."

Bagaimanapun juga, pemain bayangan Seirin itu juga ingin mengubah Akashi seperti yang dia lakukan pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

Seirin terus mencetak skor, dengan kombinasi permainan yang luar biasa dari Kagami dan Kuroko.

Melihat pertanda yang tidak baik, pelatih Shirogane meminta time out untuk Rakuzan. Semua pemain tim inti duduk di bench.

"Kita akan mengganti pemain," kata Shirogane. "Aka―"

"Tolong tunggu sebentar," ujar Mayuzumi memotong ucapan  
pelatihnya.

Lalu, dia menghampiri Akashi.

"Benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau pikir seseorang akan menghiburmu? Siapa juga yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu," katanya dengan nada sinis.

"Kau bisa ngomong besar sebelumnya, tapi sekarang kau seperti tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Kau dan orang yang kutemui di atap sekolah untuk pertama kalinya adalah orang yang berbeda." jelas Mayuzumi saat Akashi masih tidak merespon kata-katanya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"…"

Akashi masih terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini, pikiran lain mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

...

Saat itu penerus keluarga Akashi telah lahir.

Menurut tradisi, keluarga Akashi merupakan keluarga yang keras. Merupakan sebuah kewajiban keluarga Akashi untuk selalu mencapai kesuksesan.

Akashi Seijuuro memulai proses pembelajarannya saat dia masih sangat muda. Dia bekerja sangat keras sampai orang dewasa mungkin akan kewalahan.

Dia tidak punya kebebasan.

Satu-satunya orang yang menyemangatinya saat melewati masa kecil yang keras adalah ibunya.

Setelah ibunya memutuskan untuk meyakinkan sang ayah untuk memberinya sedikit kebebasan, dia mulai bermain basket.

Bagaimanapun juga, saat dia menginjakan kaki di kelas 5 SD, ibu yang selalu menyemangatinya meninggal dunia.

Setelah itu, demi melupakan kematian sang ibu, ayahnya menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dia dipaksa belajar dan latihan lebih dari biasanya.

Yang membuat keadaan tambah buruk adalah dia menjadi bertalenta dalam segala hal.

Sejak saat itu, sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

Dirinya saat di sekolah dan dirinya saat di rumah merupakan sosok yang benar-benar berbeda.

Seperti dua sisi berlawanan pada sekeping koin.

Setelah lulus, dia memasuki SMP Teiko dan bergabung dalam tim basketnya yang legendaris.

Tim basket tersebut sangat kuat, latihannya pun keras, tapi Akashi tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Teiko mengutamakan kemenangan.

Bagi pemuda berambut merah itu, yang lebih penting adalah dia bisa bermain basket dan saat menghabiskan waktu bersama teman satu timnya, dia sangat senang.

Tetapi saat-saat menyenangkan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Saat Kiseki no Sedai telah memenangkan kejuaraan di tahun kedua mereka, keadaan di tim jadi berubah.

Pelatih jatuh sakit, dan saat digantikan oleh orang lain, di dalam tim jadi semakin menitik beratkan pada kemenangan.

Bakat dari rekan setimnya satu per satu mulai bangkit. Bahkan Akashi―yang saat itu menjadi kapten―tidak bisa mengontrol mereka lagi.

Kemenangan menjadi sebuah kewajiban―beban yang berat. Kekuatan para Kiseki no Sedai yang lain membuatnya takut tertinggal dan sendirian.

Baru pertama kali Akashi menyadari kalau basket itu tidak menyenangkan lagi.

"Apa? Jadi, hanya ini yang kau punya?"tanya Murasakibara saat berhadapan 1-on-1 dengan Akashi. Manik ungunya memandang meremehkan pada sang kapten.

_Akashi Seijuuro... akan kalah?_

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kuroko. Ekspresi takut dan khawatir tertera di wajahnya saat menatap pemuda merah itu.

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya."

Dirinya yang lain bangkit dan mengambil alih kesadarannya. Tekanan untuk menang semakin  
meningkat. Akhirnya, mereka memenangkan kejuaraan nasional lagi pada tahun ketiga.

Setelah itu, dirinya yang asli semakin tenggelam, tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Dan akhirnya, dirinya yang asli terbangun dengan sendirinya.

'Aku bisa mengambil alih kesadaranku lagi, kalau aku mau,' pikir Akashi. 'Tapi itu hanya bertukar. Orang itu akan selalu ada di dalam diriku.'

Akashi lalu memikirkan tentang masa kecilnya. Dia berpikir, 'Ini mungkin hasil dari tekanan saat masa kecil dan kelemahanku.'

'Diriku yang lain adalah perwujudan dari kemenangan,' batinnya. 'Kalau dia dikalahkan, alasan keberadaanya akan menghilang.'

Akashi masih terduduk sambil terdiam.

'Setelah aku memasuki SMA, akan lebih baik kalau aku menjadi lawan mereka. Aku cuma perlu bersabar,' pikirnya―lagi.

Dengan menjadi antagonis, dia pasti membuat para Kiseki no Sedai melawannya dan menganggapnya menjadi musuh dan mencoba mengalahkannya.

Ya, menjadi pemeran antagonis mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga. Saat itulah bayangan para rekan satu timnya yang dulu terlintas dalam benaknya.

Itu membuat Akashi tersenyum kecil, 'Kita tidak bisa lagi menjadi teman satu tim. Apapun yang  
terjadi, aku tidak bias menghilangkan kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat. Karena aku yang membawa kesalahan ini, menjadi musuh mereka adalah yang terbaik.'

...

"Hei, Akashi...?" tanya Hayama.

Anggota tim Rakuzan sedikit heran karena Akashi terus diam saja sedari tadi.

'Ah, gawat. Tadinya aku berencana membuatnya kalah,' batin Akashi―tidak menjawab panggilan anggota timnya.

'Bagaimanapun, aku merasa telah membiarkannya mengambil alih terlalu lama dan itu bukan pertanda baik. Yang terpenting adalah―'

"Pelatih Shirogane," panggil Akashi―akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau tetap memainku di pertandingan?"

Satu per satu semua anggota tim terkejut karena menyadari aura yang berbeda dari kapten tim Rakuzan tersebut.

'Apa ini karena lawanku itu Kuroko?' pikirnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan orang yang sangat disukainya sejak di Teiko.

'Keinginan untuk bermain basket dan keinginan untuk menang, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya, sekeras apapun aku mencoba.'

Akashi lalu bergerak dari tempatnya dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Mendengarmu bertanya seperti itu membuatku sedikit sakit hati," ujar Akashi.

"!"

Mayuzumi menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Mata crimson itu menatap sang pemain bayangan dan mengulas sebuah senyuman, kemudian berkata dengan tenang―

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuuro."

'Aku kembali, Kuroko.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

Reviews and criticism will be appreciated-ssu! X)


End file.
